Is That a Belt in Your Pocket?
by mochamaker
Summary: What's a girl to do when her pants keep falling down?  A tale of mysterious smut between Jane and Maura.


I do not own the characters, no profit made.

Rated M for spice.

This is a tale of _smut_ I thought up while watching the thirtieth promo-commercial of Rizzoli and Isles. And yes, I did count.

**Is That a Belt in Your Pocket**?

Jane Rizzoli marched into the morgue on a mission. She watched her lover Doctor Maura Isles hunched over the prone body of a twenty year old male, expired yesterday at the park and found sitting shirtless on a bench.

Without pausing in her stride, she walked over to the table and asked, "Maura are you finished yet?" She winked.

Maura glanced up at Jane, not pausing in her task of removing organs and said, "Not yet. As you can clearly see, I am up to my elbows in his body." She turned around and set the liver off to the side. She watched Jane, standing impatiently beside the table, tapping her booted foot and making loud noise in the otherwise silent morgue. Maura appreciated the silence, and Jane when she visited the morgue, was never still nor silent. Shaking her head, Maura stepped away and turned to face Jane, mirth in her gaze.

"Jane, I can't think when your doing that. Stop tapping."

The tapping stopped. "Sorry Maura." Jane walked away from the table slowly and leaned against the doorframe, staring at her feet in reproach.

Maura glanced briefly up at Jane as she continued working, and noticed something different with Jane's wardrobe. She took the opportunity of Jane's ducked eyes to look at Jane from head to toe then said casually, "Hey Jane, what happened to your belt?"

"Um, I couldn't find it this morning." Jane looked away from Maura as she continued, "yeah and I didn't get another one yet, so these stupid pants keep falling down. I feel like I gave Frost a shot of my plumbers crack earlier in the squad. Actually that's why I'm here now."

"What happened to your belt. Did Jo steal it?" Maura said with a smile and a giggle as she continued working on the body, not looking at Jane anymore.

Jane frowned. "Not exactly. But I wondered if you had a belt I could borrow just for the work day."

"Jane, you know I don't wear pants." Maura moved as she finished the autopsy and cleaned up.

"Well um…how bout a rope or something?" Jane looked up from the floor and shrugged.

"You may borrow some scrub pants, that's the best I can do for now." Maura wheeled the gurney over to the 'crypt' to store the body until later. She washed her hands and walked over to stand in front of her lover. Jane looked around and not seeing anyone, leaned forward and kissed Maura's smiling lips.

"Hmm. Fine I guess I'll put on your scratchy scrubs."

"You don't have too. I won't complain if your pants fall down while your chasing a suspect down." Maura smirked lasciviously. She reached out and gripped the top of Jane's hips, stroking soft skin with her thumb. Jane moved forward and her pants crept down another half and inch down her slim hips. "Ahh you see. They WANT to fall down for me." Maura reached up and kissed Jane on the chin then stepped back and released her lover.

Maura grabbed Jane's hand and tugged her down the hallway, groaning as she did, and to the women's dressing room where she kept the spare scrubs. She entered the dark room and flicked on the lights. Jane turned and flicked the door lock shut with a quick click. Maura turned her head and gazed at her.

Jane shrugged and said, "What? I am not going to drop trou when anyone could walk in here."

"No one is around but us. And I didn't say anything." Maura turned and tossed Jane a set of black large scrub pants, then said, "here these should fit you. There's a string at the waist to tie them tight about your waist so you don't 'drop trou' as you so delicately put it unexpectedly."

Jane shook out the pants and looked at them skeptically. "You really want me to put these on?"

"If you don't want to wear them then go around beltless. It's your choice." Maura locked her green eyes onto Jane's brown and smiled. She walked up to stand in front of Jane and reached out, flicking the button on her trouser then stood back as they crumbled down slim thighs and knobby knees to rest around strong calves.

"Cute underwear." Maura commented. Jane stood in what she considered her best underwear, a pair of black lacy panties.

"Are those new?"

Jane shook her head no and looked down into darkened green hypnotically. Maura walked up and placed her hands on Jane's hips, once again stroking the soft skin with her smooth thumbs. She leaned up and whispered in Jane's flushed ear, "You look so sexy in those."

Jane smiled. "At least they won't show through the scrubs." She wrapped her arms around Maura and gave in to her sudden desire to wrap Maura up in her arms, feeling her close and against her bare skin.

"Mm you feel good." Jane shivered at the contact. Maura leaned up and kissed under her chin and trailed her lips down a warm fragrant neck, nibbling gently and teasing her lover with her mouth.

"I want to make you feel a whole lot better," Maura provocatively said as she slowly lead Jane over to the plush chair kept in the corner of the changing room and shoved her down to sit. Maura knelt at Jane's feet to remove her pants and boots. Tossing the discarded trouser to her left, she crawled up between Jane's splayed legs, running her hands up warm thighs, stroking the inner soft thighs with her thumbs until she reached the top, then she stopped.

Jane gasped, "oh, mmh," at the stroking contact Maura bestowed up on her shaking legs.

Maura smiled, and moving quickly, teased the heat at the juncture of Jane's thighs with her thumbs, running the tips over the silk of Jane's underwear, but not applying any pressure. Jane opened her legs wider, as the stroking remained maddeningly close to her warm hardness, and used her strong arms to lift her hips, trying to get more pressure against her heated skin.

Maura laughed deeply, "Oh Jane," and she pulled away her thumbs before Jane could push down harder.

"Ugh, Maur." Jane gazed down into sparkling green and shook her head in sudden frustration. Maura resumed her soft stroking until Jane shouted indignantly, "Fine. I give."

Maura moved her thumbs under the elastic band, touching hot skin briefly before retreating back out to stroke on top of wet silk.

"Mmmaura." Jane said as she wiggled her hips from side to side in a vain attempt to get the stroking under the now soaked underwear. "Fucking grrrr."

With out warning, Maura slipped both thumbs under hot silk to glide her fingers up through molten wetness and smooth swollen skin, playing with the folds of the skin in a up down motion before once again retreating outside of silken cloth.

Jane now pushed to her limit by Maura's teasing, reached down to grab a sinewy wrist and pulled the hand up and against her throbbing need. She growled as she looked at smiling green eyes then said, "touch me like I know you know I need you to."

Maura kissed a warm inner thigh and laughed softly, but complied with Jane's request as she slipped one thumb against the hardness at the top of Jane's folds, then slipped her other thumb between swollen folds and into Jane's heat. She stroked in a simultaneous rhythm, using the pressure and spots she knew would drive her lover made with arousal and bring her to the precipice of pleasure. She kept her mouth against Jane's thigh as Jane reached down and interlaced her fingers within soft strands of blonde hair, tugging with each firm stroke against her heat.

"Maur. Fuck." Jane tilted her head back, feeling her loins coiling, ready for the strike.

Maura licked and sucked the skin beside her mouth, scooting on her knees as she moved her mouth up Jane's slim thigh until her mouth rested mere inches away from where her stroking thumbs drove Jane toward climax. With a soft laugh, she pulled away her thumbs from Jane's heat to reach up, grabbing the underwear, and pulled it down and off Jane's wiggling hips.

"Wha…" Jane squealed as she bounced on the edge of release. She didn't have time to process the change of touch as hot breath tickled her shaved skin then a warm mouth encased her hardness, sucking softly. Maura replaced her thumb within Jane's wet lips and stroked her insides gently while her mouth worked her outer folds.

"Oh…OH Babe. Yesss." Jane moaned her voice so low Maura barely heard it.

Jane pulled the hair still laced between her fingers as her back arched and her hips shook. Her orgasm swept through hard and fast, driving her hips down on Maura's stroking digit and sucking mouth.

"My God." Jane gasped out as her body relaxed from the gripping tremors of her release.

"Nope. Just Doctor Isles." Maura smiled into Jane's shaking thigh as she licked her sticky lips and looked up at her lover, trying to catch her breath.

Jane released her clasp on Maura's hair and stroked her flushed cheek with the backs of her fingers.

Maura reached down, grabbing Jane's underwear and started to pull it back up. Jane stopped her and said, "No I don't want to put those back on. They are ruined. I can just go without since I've got these fancy scrubs." She smiled and trailed her fingers over the shirt of her lovers outfit. "I'm sure they are thick enough right?"

"I don't always wear underwear with them. I have never heard any complaints." Jane gasped as she listened, then she squeaked as she asked, "Are you wearing any now?"

Maura just smiled, scooted away from Jane and stood up. "Get dressed Jane." She said with a laugh. "My assistant will be back from lunch, and she'll need to change." Maura turned her back on her lover to allow her privacy while she collected herself and pulled on her scrub pants. She heard a groan and the rustling of polyester cloth.

"Will you tie this fucking thing?" Jane asked.

Maura turned around, smiled and walked over to Jane, batting away her clumsy fingers and reaching down to tie the strings with practiced ease. She leaned up and kissed Jane's mouth then stepped away.

Jane slipped her boots back on. She glanced down at the floor and saw her underwear still laying on the tile. "Hey Maura, what… should we do with these?" She leaned down and picked up the silk, dangling them on the tip of her index finger.

Maura snatched them off of Jane's finger and tucked them into the pocket of her scrub pants. "I'll just keep them since you obviously don't need them today."

Jane shook her head, not retorting to her lover's teasing, then bent over at the waist and picked up her discarded trousers. She spun on her heel and walked to the door, flicking the lock open and exiting out of the changing room without raising her gaze from the floor. She turned back to wait for Maura and bumped into a warm body behind her. "What the hell?" Maura's assistant stood behind Jane with a flush to her cheeks and a shy smile gracing her lips.

Maura stepped up and saw her assistant then said, "Oh, hello Julie. I was just getting Detective Rizzoli a spare pair of scrubs, she damaged her work trousers."

"Okay Doctor Isles. I'll be out in a minute, then we can work on John Doe B." With a shuffle of her feet, Julie practically ran around the two women and into the changing room, shutting the door with a resounding thud. They walked down the hallway and to the autopsy suite area. Jane noticed a strip of black lying on top of a pile of case folders on Maura's desk. She was too busy looking at her lover to notice it earlier.

"That's my belt." She pointed to the object, her mouth opening slightly. "How did it get here?"

Maura shrugged her shoulder, reached in to finger the still warm silk and said softly, "I don't know Jane."

"Wait a minute…you stayed over last night…"

Maura smiled and winked at Jane, then resumed gathering the supplies for John Doe's autopsy, ignoring her gaping lover. Under her breath she started singing, "_I'm a secret agent woman_…"

**Be kind…. Review. Cute, Hot, or both. Let me know what you think. ;+)**

**The zooming of the belt was just too much temptation for my brain.**


End file.
